


Fisting

by rent_a_gundam, rubyofkukundu



Series: Rent-a-Gundam [46]
Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fisting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rent_a_gundam/pseuds/rent_a_gundam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyofkukundu/pseuds/rubyofkukundu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic does exactly what it says on the tin!</p><p>It's been 30 minutes since Tieria stopped forming coherent sentences, and 20 minutes since even that dwindled down to single words. Now it's just 'more' and 'yes' and 'please' and 'Neil'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fisting

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the sprawling Rent-a-Gundam series: a university/rent-boy!AU that was co-written by Veda, Auto, Orange and Typo.
> 
> Only a portion of the RAG fics have been posted on AO3. For all other fics in the series, check out the Rent-a-Gundam journal: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com>
> 
> ***
> 
> This particular story was written by Veda (rubyofkukundu).
> 
> Originally posted here: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com/72066.html>

  
It's been 30 minutes since Tieria stopped forming coherent sentences, and 20 minutes since even that dwindled down to single words. Now it's just 'more' and 'yes' and 'please' and ' _Neil_ '.  
  
Neil likes the last one of those the most. He's been keeping Tieria on the brink of orgasm for a while now and it's fantastic. Even if it means that Neil is sadly ignoring his own arousal, Tieria's reactions are more than worth it.  
  
Like the way that Tieria's back arches up when Neil sits back, removing his fingers from around Tieria's cock once more, no longer touching him at all. And the way Tieria fists his hands so tightly in the sheets that his knuckles turn as white as the cotton.  
  
Tieria's panting, even without any stimulation, his chest rising and falling with shallow breaths. Blearily, his eyes focus on Neil.  
  
Neil grins his best grin in response and strokes Tieria's thigh down to his knee.  
  
Tieria shudders at the touch, and the way Neil presses a kiss to his kneecap, and he puts on his most stern voice. "Neil," he demands, sounding breathy and desperate.  
  
Neil ignores him and smiles sweetly. They'd talked about this earlier. Tieria had been very specific about what he'd wanted to try, and Neil's not about to break that plan, not even if they're only half-way ready and Tieria's already getting impatient.  
  
Tieria's hips rock into the empty air, but Neil ignores them in favour Tieria's fingertips. Tieria's collarbone. Tieria's mouth.  
  
"Neil." There it is again. The name brushing against Neil's lips, strained and pleading.  
  
When Neil reaches down to trail his fingers around the base of Tieria's erection, the noise that Tieria makes in the back of his throat is almost worth the disobedience. Tieria's head tips back in the pillows, the base of his chin exposed, and he groans as Neil's hand slides over his thigh and away.  
  
For a second, Neil just watches. The rise and fall of Tieria's chest. The clenching of the muscles in Tieria's arms. The drop of precome that gathers at the top of Tieria's cock, threatening to fall.  
  
It does fall, in the end, when Neil strokes Tieria again, once, rolling down to glisten over Neil's fingers. Neil lifts his hand to his mouth, absently, licking it away as he watches Tieria's cock grow even harder by itself, even thicker. Swollen so dark that it looks almost painful.  
  
Neil's breath catches in his throat.  
  
He'd keep Tieria on the verge of orgasm all day if he could, but that isn't the plan either.  
  
Tieria makes an incoherent noise that's all frustrated desire and arches his back again.  
  
Briefly, Neil runs his fingertips over Tieria's hip, then sits back to find the lubricant again. He covers the fingers of his right hand and watches Tieria bite his lip, breathing heavily through his nose.  
  
Tieria isn't even watching, his eyes screwed shut, so he shakes with surprise when Neil slowly circles an index finger around his entrance. He keeps shaking as Neil keeps going, and he gulps in a breath of air so deep that his whole body undulates with the force of it.  
  
Once, briefly, and just for good measure, Neil runs his other hand over the head of Tieria's erection, and then, when every single muscle in Tieria's body is tensing, visibly, Neil pushes his finger in through the ring of muscle.  
  
Tieria shakes harder. "Fuck," he says as Neil pushes further. " _Fuck_."  
  
Neil grins. There's nothing quite as satisfying as reducing Tieria to obscenities.  
  
And the words keep coming as Neil keeps going, fingering Tieria slow and slick. Words so filthy they'd make a whore blush.  
  
Neil doesn't even touch Tieria's cock at all. Doesn't need to. Tieria's writhing enough as it is, hips flexing when Neil presses two slick fingers into the warmth of his body.  
  
Tieria lets out a sigh, a long, languid thing that dissipates in the air around them, and Neil can feel him clenching down on him. "More," breathes Tieria, " _Neil._ "  
  
Oh but they're not ready yet. So Neil keeps the rhythm of his fingers slow and steady, and runs his free hand over Tieria's waist, watching Tieria squirm into the touch.  
  
"Neil." Tieria's legs spread wider, bending at the knee as he places his feet flat on the bedcovers and rolls his hips in a way that's really not good for Neil's self-control.  
  
They're going to have to do this again sometime, Neil thinks. Sometime when, once they get to this point, Neil can give in and fuck Tieria hard. Fuck him until he's panting and glassy-eyed and they can both come in a knot of heat and euphoria.  
  
Not today though. Today, Neil has to make do with absently rocking against the sheets while he watches Tieria wind tighter and tighter beneath his hands.  
  
Neil adds another finger. Three now, sliding in easily. Tieria makes a small choked sound as his chest pushes upwards. He bites his lip, then licks his lips, then bites his lip, then licks his lips, a full three times in succession.  
  
"If only you could see yourself right now," says Neil, his voice not as heavy as Tieria's, but close. "You're fucking beautiful."  
  
Tieria licks his lips _again_ and it's only then that Neil realises that Tieria's actually trying to say something. It makes it out on the fifth try; a small, tiny, whispered thing. "Please."  
  
Neil considers doing as he's told, but Tieria's cock looks far too swollen, far too hard. Even if there's another bead of precome rolling down the shaft that looks absolutely delectable, Neil knows that the joint stimulation would send Tieria over the edge, and that won't do. Not at all. In the end, Neil settles for running the fingers of his free hand briefly over Tieria's testicles instead, but even that makes Tieria jolt as if he's just been bitten, shuddering in a good way and the muscles in his thighs tensing.  
  
Tieria whines when Neil presses a kiss to his shin. And then Neil adds a fourth finger.  
  
The whine turns into a moan, deep and dark, and Tieria pushes his head further into the pillows, his shoulders rising from the bed.  
  
For a second, Neil almost can't breathe.  
  
Tieria's clenching down around him, his breathing laboured. "More," he says, as Neil keeps fucking him with his fingers, slow slow slow slow slow. " _More._ "  
  
Neil laughs and, just because he can, goes even slower.  
  
Tieria rolls his hips anyway and makes small, breathless noises. One of his hands comes up to flutter along his collarbone, the base of his neck, but then Neil twists his fingers 90 degrees to the right, and Tieria's hand falls back down to clench desperately in the sheets again.  
  
Neil kisses his way along the inside of Tieria's thigh. They're nearly ready now; Tieria is shaking again, tremors running through his limbs, and his breathing is coming out in fits and starts, chest still one moment, heaving the next. Neil watches as the muscles in Tieria's abdomen clench, _this_ close to orgasm.  
  
Fucking beautiful.  
  
So Neil slowly removes his fingers, while tracing circles with his free hand over the junction between thigh and hip.  
  
Tieria jerks and gasps, and he makes a sound that's not unlike a growl, all discontent and raw frustration.  
  
And Neil has to take a deep breath. That one small noise fuelling a cascade of desire and Neil _wants_...  
  
But Neil also wants to make Tieria happy. Wants to see this through to the end. Wants to see Tieria's eyes open to stare at him, unfocussed, pupils wide. Wants to see pink cheeks and pink chest and Tieria's still squiriming on the sheets, even though Neil's not touching him at all.  
  
Neil can't help it; he strokes himself a little, just to take the edge off, because he wants to fuck Tieria so bad. Fuck him now. Fuck him _hard_. And then he picks up the lubricant again, coating his hand with so much of it that it squelches when he clenches his fingers.  
  
"Tieria," he says, somehow finding it difficult to get the words out and breathe at the same time, "are you ready?"

***  
  
 _"Are you sure?" says Neil, uncertain, even though the demand was nothing but._  
  
"Perfectly," replies Tieria, pressing a languid kiss to Neil's jaw. "I've wanted to try this for some time."  
  
Neil looks at him, wondering how Tieria can shock him so wonderfully, and always does. "What do I need to do?" he asks, the words sticking in his throat.  
  
Tieria catches Neil's gaze and doesn't let it go. Neil swallows.  
  
"Use lots of lubricant," says Tieria, "and go slow."

***  
  
Neil's done as he was told. To the letter. But he won't keep going, not without that final confirmation.  
  
Tieria gives it to him, gladly, lucidity forcing it's way through layers of thick arousal to breathe a single word. " _Yes._ "  
  
There it is. Neil crawls forward to hover over Tieria's chest, watching Tieria pant and writhe and stare hazily at Neil, lips parted in anticipation.  
  
Neil kisses him, trying to be gentle and failing completely when Tieria kisses back like his life depends on it. With a moan, Neil moves away. Moves down to kiss Tieria's sternum, his heart beating fast beneath, and then down to settle himself between Tieria's spread legs.  
  
He presses a kiss to the inside of Tieria's thigh and circles Tieria's entrance with his fingers again. Tieria whimpers, hips rocking into the touch, and then Neil pushes inside slowly, four fingers, and a thumb.  
  
"Neil," says Tieria, but the name gets strangled in his throat, overtaken by a moan as Neil keeps pushing inwards; fingers and thumb, slick slick slick.  
  
Tieria's breathing grows heavy, slow, deep breaths, and his back beginning to arch as Neil pushes further.  
  
Neil's breathing almost as deeply as Tieria. He presses a wet, sloppy kiss to the shaft of Tieria's cock, and while Tieria's shivering, eases his knuckles inside.  
  
Tieria and Neil both gasp together as Neil's knuckles make their way in and the rest of Neil's hand and his wrist follows easily.  
  
Neil can hardly breathe. This whole time, he'd only ever considered how it was going to feel for Tieria. Not once did he think about how it would feel for _himself_.  
  
But it's good. It's shockingly good. Slick and warm and _so soft_. For a crazy moment, Neil thinks that he'd like to stay like this all night.  
  
Tieria is breathing hard. Really hard. Each breath slow and ponderous, and so deep that the bed nearly rocks with the force of it. His eyes are shut and his lips are open, his cheeks dark.  
  
"Tieria?" asks Neil, concerned, "are you ok?"  
  
Neil might want a response, but he doesn't get one. At least not with words: Tieria bites his lip and makes a small sound in the back of his throat, further communication seemingly beyond him.  
  
So Neil lifts himself up on an elbow to check that Tieria still wants to carry on, but the movement makes Neil's hand twist a little inside Tieria, and Tieria arches hard, letting out a moan that's long and full and _all pleasure_.  
  
"Fuck, Tieria."  
  
Tieria's back to breathing deeply again. Licking his lips and clenching the bedcovers with such fervour that it looks like he's worried he'll disappear without them.  
  
Experimentally, Neil twists his hand again and Tieria whines and whimpers and writhes on the bed, hips rolling and... _God_. So fucking gorgeous that Neil doesn't know what to do with himself.  
  
So Neil keeps going. Twisting his arm and thrusting a little, and Tieria's making these abortive, little noises, breath hitching and thighs trembling. Neil watches as Tieria's cock grows just as hard as it was before. No, it's harder now, and darker, angry with arousal and shining with precome, and rocking just a little as Tieria pushes his hips down.  
  
Neil's breathing so heavily that he can hardly see.  
  
 _So warm._  
  
So soft.  
  
Neil's grinding hard against the mattress, but that doesn't matter. No one in their right mind would be able to restrain themselves in Neil's position. Not with Tieria's hips rolling like that and his chest heaving like that, and his back arching right off the bed with the noises he's making; all hints of Tieria's normal composure gone, lost to the feel and the wild pleasure of it all.  
  
Desperately, Neil presses another kiss to the inside of Tieria's thigh, inhaling the smell of Tieria's skin, and he thinks that it wouldn't be too hard for him to come right now, just like this.  
  
But Neil doesn't want to come yet. Not before Tieria. So he takes a deep breath to calm himself, and keeps his arm moving. Thrusting and twisting. Tiny, little motions. And he watches as Tieria's movements go from erratic to frantic.  
  
 _Fucking hell._  
  
It's only a little bit longer before Tieria starts shaking. And not little tremors either, but huge full-body quakes that make the mattress shudder. Tieria's hands skitter everywhere; to his stomach, to the sheets, to his hair. He can't keep still. He's panting. He's moaning.  
  
Somebody's heart is beating loud and heavy, but Neil doesn't know if it's Tieria's or his own.  
  
Tieria throws his head back in the pillows, chest heaving like his lungs are about to give out, and hips rocking so hard that they nearly lift free from the mattress.  
  
Almost, Neil thinks. Almost.  
  
Tieria's body is flushed all over, from his cheeks to his thighs. Practically glowing with it.  
  
 _Almost._  
  
Tieria bites his lips, cutting off a desperate whine. Thighs tensing.  
  
And it's then, when Neil can't bear to hold out any longer, that he reaches up with his free hand to twist his fingers, slick, around the head of Tieria's erection.  
  
Tieria screams.  
  
And ejaculates so hard that it reaches his neck.  
  
His forehead.  
  
His lips.  
  
Shining against his skin.  
  
"Oh fuck," says Neil, and keeps stroking Tieria through the last of it, the final few drops landing on Tieria's stomach.  
  
Slowly, trying to do it slowly, but shaking so hard that he can't really muster the co-ordination for it, Neil retracts his hand.  
  
Tieria's gone limp, eyes hazy, body shivering and shivering and shivering.  
  
He's still shivering when Neil stumbles off to the bathroom to clean himself down. Still shivering when Neil gets back and kisses the semen from his skin. Still shivering a full ten minutes later, when Neil has him wrapped up in his arms, although by now, Tieria's eyes seem a little sharper.  
  
"Neil," Tieria breathes, and Neil almost comes right there, just from the sound of it. Neil doesn't have to though, because a minute later, delicate fingers are around Neil's cock, coaxing Neil to press up against Tieria's hip and grind against the warmth of his skin there.  
  
Shuddering, Neil does as he's told, and gladly. He was already _so fucking close_ and _so fucking hard_ that it only takes a few minutes and Tieria whispering, "Come for me," before Neil does.  
  
Once Neil has taken Tieria's hand in his own, and cleaned his own come from Tieria's fingers, it's then that Tieria says it:  
  
"Thank you." It's so sincere and so warm that Neil's body hums with it.  
  
Neil chuckles and holds him close. "No," he says, "thank _you_."[](http://statcounter.com/)


End file.
